


A Discussion About the Things We Hate

by summerdayghost



Series: For When Even the Truth Has Switched Over [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Disturbing Themes, Drinking, Earth-3, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Late Night Conversations, Married Couple, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate Ultraman."<br/>"He could be listening."<br/>"I don't care."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Discussion About the Things We Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I write this four months ago instead of paying attention in science class. I hope you like it.

Lois cried when they shut down the Daily Planet. Alex knew she was beyond comforting. She sobbed violently for a few hours and Alex did the smart thing. He let her be alone in her room while he sat in the kitchen equally alone.

When she was done crying she found Alex and pulled out a chair for herself. As she sat down her voice was so small Alex had to strain to hear her, "I hate Ultraman."

Alex straightened his posture, "Don't say that honey. He could be listening."

Ultraman had listened in on them before. Alex had no real proof, but he shall carry that belief to his grave.

Lois shook her head, "I don't care. I hate him. What he is doing is wrong."

"Well, ethics is a very complex-" Alex did not want his wife to get hurt. He wasn't going to let it happen.

Ultraman had expressed a high amount of interest in harming Lois before. He stared at her in a way that made Alex highly uncomfortable. Whenever Alex had a conversation with Ultraman, he had a habit of asking how Lois was doing. God forbid if Ultraman was to get a valid (well at least in his mind) reason to do something to her. He would do it without hesitation. Alex knew it, and it scared him very much.

Lois spoke with a spark Alex thought she had lost years ago, "Ethics my ass. He's ruling over Metropolis as a dictator, killing everyone and anyone, and doing whatever the fuck he wants because the bastard thinks he's a god. And now he is shutting down the media because he can't get enough control over it. Fucking dick. Y'know it was his fault that Jimmy committed suicide. Ultraman made sure that it seemed like the boy'd been sad for a while. But those that actually knew the boy… he… Jimmy used to be so happy. He loved life and he loved everyone. He was so… full of spirt. He didn't die because of depression. You wanna know why he- he died? He was terrified. He was so scared that he tried to--… to throw himself off of a building, but that didn't work. Of course it didn't work. Ultraman caught him. So of course Jimmy had to try to die again because he was still scared. He just had to slit his own throat." When she had finished speaking she was crying again.

To state the obvious, Jimmy's death had really effected Lois. It had been an entire two months, and she was still within what were typically considered the early stages of mourning. Alex wasn't sure if it would be healthy for Lois's behavior to continue on this way, but he didn't dare say a word. First of all, that would be impolite. Second of all, Alex has learned when he should let his wife be, and this was one of those times.

"It's possible that Jimmy really was sad. It isn't always easy to see the symptoms of clinical depression. Sometimes they seem to be the most chipper people." Alex reasoned.

He didn't know Jimmy at all. Sure, Alex had seen the redheaded photographer around, but they had never spoken. Alex only knew three things about the lad. Those things were that he liked taking pictures, he was Lois's extremely close friend, and that he committed suicide.

Lois shook her head, "No. No. No. Jimmy was _not_ sad. Jimmy should still be here today. And what pisses me off is that Ultraman pretended to care. Pretended to be oh so upset that someone in his city could feel so bad. Then he passed all of these insane mental health and asylum laws in Jimmy's name. The Olsen Law? You've heard of that right? The law that states that everyone diagnosed with a form of depression must be locked up like an animal in a padded room with bars and treated like a lunatic 'for their own safety'? Or have you ever heard someone saying that they had to pay a James Fine? Y'know what that is right? The law that puts a thousand dollar fine on suicide? You have to pay it if you fail, and if you succeed your family has to pay it. Yeah, Ultraman can go sit on a dick."

Oh god, the new mental health laws. There were about fifteen of them, and they were all terrible. They did more harm than good for the public in the long run (as did most of Ultraman's new laws). Alex hated to dwell on these laws. Dwelling on them made him lose faith in… not humanity because Ultraman wasn't human. They definitely made him lose faith in something.

Alex did not reply to that for a few minutes and when he did it was with a new topic, "He has my son."

Lois blinked, "What do you mean?"

Alex took a deep breath in through his nose, "Some lab scientists were doing experiments cloning. Ultraman wanted a son so they were going to try and clone him-"

Lois interrupted him, "What? Is that whore he calls a wife, Superwoman, barren?"

"Don't call Superwoman a whore-"

Lois shrugged, "We all know she is fucking Owlman behind Ultraman's back."

Alex bit his lip, "I can't argue with that. But the reason that Superwoman can't be the mother of his child is that her DNA is not compatible with Kryptonian DNA."

Lois raised an eyebrow, "So if the bitch gets pregnant we should all look at Owlman."

Alex nodded, "That would be the case. And Ultraman is such a narcissist that the perfect son would be one that looks just like him."

Lois smirked for half a second, "That would also be the perfect lover for him."

 _Oh. My. God._ was the only thing that Alex was capable of thinking in response.

Alex was startled at how disgustingly true that comment was, "Um… Let's not get into that. Anyways there was a problem. All of the clones we dying with in hours of being created. Science was just not advanced enough. In order to fix this problem the scientists decided to mix his DNA with someone else's DNA. Of course they chose my DNA without getting my consent first. And of course that is the one that lives. So now that science experiment, my son, is Ultraboy."

"Why has this never come up before?" Lois inquired.

"I'm not just going to announce that the sadistic teenage rapist and murderer is my little boy. I still mentally recognize the boy as my son, but at the same time he is not my son." Alex said.

Lois leaned in closer across the table, "Go on."

"Biologically speaking he is my son, but I've never even met the kid. Ultraman won't even let me see a picture of Ultraboy, but he claims the kid has my eyes. I only know about the heinous crimes because of the friends I used to have on the police force before they were taken over by the CSA. I'm not sure how I feel about Ultraboy. On one hand I would love to see him punished to the full extent of the law. He deserves it. On the other hand I want to fix him. I want to turn him into a normal civilian. A good person… but even if I could take him away from Ultraman-… it might already be too late. Ultraman has ruined him. Sometimes… sometimes I wish that I had custody of Ultraboy. I don't mean the partial custody that Ultraman claims he'll give if I join him. I mean full custody from birth. We would have raised him, and Ultraman wouldn't be in the picture. Ultraboy would have a real name. I have always liked the name Conner. And Conner wouldn't be a murderous rapist. Not our Conner. Our Conner would be sweet and innocent and kind and practically a Boy Scout, but that is just not the way the world is and I… I don't know anything anymore." By the time Alex had finished elaborating on that he was on the verge of tears.

A child was something that they had been trying to get for several years with no luck. If Lois doesn't get pregnant within the next six months they agreed they would see a specialist. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Having a father with powerful enemies couldn't possibly have a good impact on the child's life. But that didn't make them want children any less. The entire situation combined with the existence of Ultraboy really stung like a bitch.

Lois grabbed his hand, "We don't need a Conner to be happy. We will be just fine without him… God, I hate Ultraman."

Alex said, "Don't forget about the other members of the Crime Syndicate of America."

Lois rolled her eyes, "How could I? They are all assholes. Like that bastard Owlman. Fucking horny, nihilistic sociopath. I would bet cash that he has a very _special_ relationship with Talon."

Alex stood up, "Oh, he is terrible. Y'know he put Jackie's old manager Harleen in the hospital, and we aren't quite sure if she is gonna make it. And he repeatedly raped our friend, Talia, the Archangel's daughter."

Lois shot out of her chair, "Oh, he is so dead!"

Even though Lois didn't get to see them very often Harleen and Talia were both women that she loved very dearly. Harleen was someone that could make her laugh on even the most terrible rainy days. Talia was the sweetest little wallflower Lois had ever met.

Her eyes practically flashed red and Alex realized he had not told Lois any of this yet.

Alex smiled softly in an attempt to calm Lois down slightly, "Trust me when I say we are working on it. And you are probably right about Talon."

"Of course. I'm always right."

Alex nodded, "That you are honey. We aren't quite sure how many Talons there have been over the years. There have definitely been multiple female Talons. According to Eddie and Selina all of the girls look completely different. Yet all of the boys look exactly the same. Black hair and blue eyes. Although Jackie says that one of them had eyes that were slightly more green than blue, but that isn't important. Oswald once told me about how Owlman almost killed him during one of their confrontations. What was so different about this time from all the other confrontations where Owlman didn't try to kill him? Nothing… except that Ozzie was using the alias Bruce. Eve has caught him talking to himself and addressing it to a 'Bruce' or 'Bru'. Duela says that he will often call Talon by the name Bruce, even though that is not Talon's name. She won't reveal Talon's name to us. The man obviously has a Bruce problem. My hypothesis is that a raven haired, blue eyed, little boy named Bruce was his Rivera love or something like that."

Lois clapped her hands together, "That would make sense! Poor Bruce. Or what about Johnny Quick? No one should be able to do drugs like that so obsessively, so often, and for so many years and still be alive."

And develop superpowers on top of it. Seriously.

Alex agreed wholeheartedly, "It is scientifically unfair and biologically improbable. Or that Power Ring fellow. He is horrible and greedy."

Lois's eyes widened as she nodded solemnly, "He's just a bully and a coward. I know how he started off as a Green Lantern. Or Superwoman. You can't forget about that slut."

"Ultraman won't let us forget. He is constantly parading her around and showing her off." Alex said.

Lois bit her lip, "They say that she was involved in the fall of Themyscira."

Alex scratched his chin, "Do they now?"

Her voice was filled with disgust, "Because of how Ultraman is now the king. She must of been involved. It disgusts me. Themyscira shouldn't have a king." Lois paused, "I will be right back."

Lois walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers. She opened them both and handed one to Alex, "Let's make a toast."

Alex grabbed the can, "To what?"

Lois extended her beer, "To the souls of Jimmy and Bruce and all those Themyscirans and every other person ever murdered by them. To the idea of Conner Luthor Lane, the sweet and kind child. To the Daily Planet. To the painful deaths of everyone in the Crime Syndicate of America and may those deaths come soon."

"I can drink to that." Alex clinked his can against hers.

Suddenly things seemed okayish again even if they really weren't. As long as they could drink beer together and have meaningful conversations the world would seem okayish.

Ultraman heard every single word of that entire conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: When I hand wrote this story for the rough draft the sentence "Don't call Superwoman a whore-" was in my nicest handwriting of all time.  
> I honestly think I like this one. I never really thought I would write for this pairing though. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
